


Anything but Normal: Answers

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Anything but Normal [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Awkward!OC, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Identities Known, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Metahuman!OC, Multi, OC-centric, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Lucas, Bruce, and Clark's relationship develops more as we finally get answers to the major questions left behind in the first story. Who was it that kidnapped Lucas and why? What's the deal with Red Spring? What's really going on?Picks up right where the first story left off.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Anything but Normal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. What is Happy Ever After?

Bathed in warmth and completely content is how I woke up five or so minutes ago. My head pillowed on Clark’s beautifully sculpted chest and Bruce’s strong arms wrapped firmly around me. I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.

The sun has no doubt already set since there’s less light streaming in from the windows. I could roll over and check, but I’d rather just lay here for the rest of eternity or you know until we absolutely have to move. It’s almost like a dream and part of me does fear that I’ll wake up one day and find all of it has been. I’ve been working on accepting their love and while I’m not there yet, I’ve certainly come farther from where I started. There’s just a lot of long held beliefs about myself I need to work through. Mostly my own perceived inadequacy. It’s hard to believe I deserve this. They’re both helping. Them expressing their desire for me physically has no doubt helped chip away at another layer but these things take time. One day I hope I’ll wake up and wonder why it was so hard to begin with. That is if this even lasts that long…

Bruce’s arms shift slightly around me, and he leans in closer to the back of my neck. He rests his forehead there and I can feel his warm breath tickle against my skin as he sighs contentedly. Naturally, I squirm a bit.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks voice gravelly from sleep. It should be illegal for this man to be such a turn on right after waking up and it’s literally just his voice! Unfair.

“Nothing.” I respond hoping he lets it go. With the peace already disturbed I shift as well getting more comfortable. My legs could really use a stretch from being stuck tangled with theirs. But that would involve getting up so that’s a no.

“Must be a lot of nothing.” He says while shifting impossibly closer. I should be hot right now considering the literal heater I’m pressed against plus Bruce is clinging to me but somehow, I’m comfortably warm. Best not to question it.

“Yeah.” I answer. He simply hums in response. “Are you going out tonight?” I ask changing the subject. I don’t know what time it is exactly, but it is dark out which means Batman can go jump scare to his heart’s content. Oh, and fight crime or something too. You know while he’s out there.

“I should.” He responds after a small sigh. I don’t blame him for not wanting to. If he’s even half as comfortable as I am right now getting up to go beat the shit out of people while dressed as a bat would be the last thing on my mind as well.

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” Bruce says not letting me get away with not answering.

And here I was thinking I’d deflected the question. Sighing I roll over off of Clark who stirs a bit but otherwise doesn’t seem to wake. Bruce moves back to accommodate me. Laying with my back to Clark and facing Bruce I meet his gaze. His eyes are sharp but soft around the edges which tells me he’s awake enough for this conversation but still relaxed. One of his hands come to rest on my waist and I reach out to his chest beginning to trace random patterns there among his scars. My gaze drops and I focus on nothing as I begin to speak, “I was thinking about us.” I admit. Subconsciously, I register the calming strokes of his thumb against my skin. “I know I should be over this by now, but I can’t help thinking… I’m not enough for both of you.”

“Because others have told you that you aren’t?”

I nod. “It’s not that I think either of you are lying when you tell me you want this. I think the doubt just creeps in because I don’t feel I deserve this. Like I’m not meant to be this happy… feel this cared for.”

Bruce’s hand lifts to my chin to shift my gaze back to him. “Neither do I.” He says simply. His eyes speak volumes of his own insecurities. The worry and self-doubt swimming there mirrors my own no doubt.

I smile lightly and he gives me one of his own in return. “Two peas in a pod huh?”

“Three.” Clark says, surprising us both. Okay didn’t know he was up. I turn my head back to look up at him and I meet his beautiful blue eyes. He looks sleepy but also vulnerable. Guess he heard us.

“How long have you been awake?” I ask.

“Not long. How long have you both been talking?” He asks as he moves to wrap his arms around me from behind. I lay my head back down and find Bruce moving closer as well. My hand comes to rest in his hair.

“A few minutes.” I answer. He kisses my neck lightly in response.

“Well I can guess from what I heard this should probably be a three-person conversation.”

“Didn’t mean to leave you out we just…”

“It’s fine Lucas. We’re all talking now.”

“Yeah…”

Great. I’ve ruined what could’ve been a relaxing and sweet moment. Waking up together after our first time.

“Hey.” Bruce says as he lays his hand on my cheek grabbing my attention. “We’re right here. Neither of us are going anywhere.”

“I—” Hesitating I cut myself off. I what? I know? Do I really? Isn’t that what this is about? The fact that I don’t know—don’t _believe_ they’re not going anywhere. That I think they should leave because I’m not worth it.

Sighing deeply, I move and sit up away from them both. Leaning forward I rest my elbows on my thighs and place my face in my palms. It takes a moment, no doubt both of them worrying, but they follow sitting up as well. I can feel Clark’s hand run along my back soothingly and Bruce’s firm grip on my shoulder grounding me.

“Lucas?” Clark prompts.

“We just had sex. I felt so happy to know that you both want me and so at peace with the way things have gone. Everything that’s led me here to the two of you. Now? Now I’m waking up and questioning everything. I… I love you both. I really do. I want this to work so much it hurts. But still I can’t find a reason to—to think it will.” I hear my voice crack at the end and start to curl in on myself. What the hell am I doing right now?

Warm arms wrap around me on either side as they both move closer. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. Soft lips ghost along my temple and a gentle hand cards through my hair pushing it back from my face.

“Lucas. Please look at us.” Clark asks gently.

I’ve already fucked up. Did I seriously just tell them I love them? What’s the worst that could happen if I give them this? Resting my arms on my legs I look up to allow them to see my face. One of Clark’s hands cups my cheek. He’s blushing but his eyes carry a determined look.

“I love you too.” He says as he leans in and kisses me lightly before pulling away and continuing. “This… what we have isn’t perfect and it won’t be. All three of us have doubts and that’s normal in a relationship. But it’s important that when you feel this way you don’t shy away from us. That none of us do.” Clark says as he looks to Bruce as well. It’s no secret that Bruce likes to sit and brood over just about everything.

“Okay.” I agree. “What um… maybe it’ll help if you both tell me about your doubts. If you both are comfortable that is…”

I can’t believe I’m actually asking this. I know we’ve talked before but maybe that’s just it. We have to keep talking keep the conversation going and like Clark said don’t shrink away when any of us are having doubts or struggling. They say communication is key after all.

“I’ll go first.” Bruce surprisingly volunteers. Clark and I both focus on him.

“I… tend to tell myself I don’t deserve this. That I haven’t done enough to deserve to be happy. That I should just be focusing on the mission, on Gotham. Everything else is supposed to come second and the fact that I’ve let my wants and needs come first means I’ve failed.” Bruce looks so conflicted as he pauses there sighing and running a hand through his hair. It makes me want to wrap him up in my arms and never let go.

“But how can something this good—something that makes me feel so complete be wrong?” Bruce asks hopelessly.

Reaching out I move to take his face in my hands and rearrange myself to sit in front of Bruce and Clark fills the spot I left at his side. “It’s not wrong. Bruce you do so much for everyone else. As Batman, as Bruce Wayne, and as just you. If you did nothing for yourself. If you weren’t even the slightest bit selfish at times, you’d burnout taking care of everyone else.”

“Lucas is right Bruce. You haven’t failed. You’ve made mistakes yes, but everyone does that’s just a part of life. You deserve to be cherished and loved.” Clark adds.

Bruce looks up, eyes wet and his expression as open as I’ve ever seen it. He trusts us to let us see him like this. I don’t think I could fall anymore in love with him than I already am. For my heart’s sake I hope this lasts. I can’t help but to lean forward and take him in my arms just as I wanted. I can feel Clark’s arms around us both as well.

So quiet that if I weren’t this close I no doubt would have missed it I hear Bruce whisper, “I love you. Both of you.”

Yep. I’m definitely too far gone to ever be okay again if this doesn’t work out. I’ll just have to fight to make sure it does. Simple. Right?

Seconds. Minutes. Maybe even an hour passes who knows? But eventually we pull away from one another. Still close. I doubt any of us wants to separate right now.

“I guess it’s my turn.” Clark says and he has both our attentions. I watch those expressive blue eyes of his look between us and then away to focus on nothing as he begins. “I worry I’m not right for either of you. That you both deserve someone so much better than I am. Superman gets labelled as perfect in every way but me? The guy under the suit? I’m far from it. So many people know Superman before they know me, and I feel like when they finally see me, they’re disappointed. I fear the same is true for the two of you. I know I shouldn’t I just… I don’t know.”

I notice Clark clench his hands into tight fists, so I reach out and take one hand in both of mine. Bruce follows my lead and does the same with the other.

“Clark…” Bruce starts and waits until Clark looks at him. “I fell in love with you when I got to know the man under the suit. Not Superman but Clark Kent with all your imperfections. I don’t want perfect. I just want you.”

I move one hand to hold the side of his face and Clark turns his attention to me. “Clark, Superman is a symbol of hope. Something to be admired and inspire people. But you don’t have to be him all the time. Being you is so much more than okay. You are so much more than just “the guy under the suit”. I love you for being human just like the rest of us even if you aren’t exactly.” Smiling I lean in closer to him, “I don’t want perfect. I never have.”

I watch the smile spread across his face as our words sink in. Bruce shifts and leans in taking Clark’s lips with his in a gentle kiss. Warmth spreads in my chest at the sight. I love these two more than I know what to do with.

_________________________

Bruce does still end up going out later despite the fact that his children have things covered. Clark goes to work on some stuff for the Daily Planet and I wander into the spare room I’ve claimed for myself. I’ve been calling it my work room while Clark has affectionately dubbed it The Disaster Zone which ok that’s fair considering I can never keep the room clean for longer than an hour. Since I’ve been spending a lot of time at Bruce’s even after my recovery, I inevitably ended up needing space to work on my projects and well whatever random stuff I come up with. I use this space upstairs mainly for drafting and design as well as a small library similarly filled as my bookshelves at home. While downstairs a small testing area has been set up in the cave for me to use when I’m ready to try making anything. I wanted to cry when Bruce first showed me the set up because 1) It’s _in_ the Batcave! 2) It being in the Batcave implies a level of trust I don’t think I quite deserve and 3) I can safely blow stuff up outside of work! Am I a closet pyromaniac? The world may never know.

Sighing I flip through the sketches on my drafting table. I pause picking up one of the sketches I have no recollection of. Ok this was either a late night “I just woke up with the best idea!” thing or I was heavily intoxicated. Is this in crayon? Where the hell did I get a _crayon?_ You know what I don’t even want to know at this point. What is this even supposed to be…?

A toaster?

A mechanical bull?

Plans for world domination?

Okay that last one probably isn’t it… probably. The only thing I can actually make out clearly is the hastily scribbled signature in the corner. Great an entire design of… something… Well this is going to bug me until I figure it out.

Sitting down I get to work on decoding my newest cryptology project. Past me must be cackling at my current confusion. It isn’t until I hear a knock and Clark calling my name that I move from my spot.

“You coming to bed any time soon?” He asks and that’s when I look at the clock I have set up in a corner. It’s past one in the morning. Have I really been sitting here for three hours trying to read my own handwriting? Best not to think too hard on that. I managed to narrow it down to some sort of vehicle but considering the smudging from the crayon I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand what it was I was going for.

“Uh… yeah. Sorry I didn’t realize it was this late.” I tell him as I get up and shuffle my papers around a bit before meeting him at the door.

“I figured.” He says with a smile. Why does he have to look so perfect all the time?

“Bruce back yet?” I ask as we start heading upstairs for bed.

“No. I checked in downstairs before coming up here. He probably won’t be back until around three.” Clark informs me.

“Oh. What’s he doing right now?” I ask since I know he can check.

“He and Red Robin are…” He starts then freezes on the spot.

My blood runs cold. What could he have possibly heard? Clark said he’d gone down to the cave first so could things have really taken a turn in the time it took him to come find me? Are they in trouble? Do we need to go help? Clark can get there faster but hell if I won’t rush to help anyway.

Wait… Clark’s blushing? What…?

“Uh Clark?” I question hesitantly and give him a poke in the arm just in case. He unfreezes quickly and gives me a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. They’re okay.” He clears up thankfully. Good now I can go about having a normal heart rate again.

However, while that’s all well and good why is he still blushing?

He clears his throat and continues walking as he answers my unasked question. “They’re tying up some criminals for the GCPD to come collect. Red Robin made a… bondage joke.”

Oh. _OH._

I can feel the smile on my face widening impossibly.

“Hmm… Clark is there something you and Bruce have been meaning to tell me? Do you and Bruce normally have wild kinky sex but you both don’t know how to go about asking me what my kinks are so you’ve both been avoiding it?”

He chokes on the air he doesn’t even need and it’s adorable. The color spreads throughout his face and down his neck. Oh my god I want to check and see how far down it goes.

I can practically hear him wishing Bruce were here dealing with this question instead of him.

“That’s not… completely true” is how he answers as we reach Bruce’s room and go inside. He holds the door open for me. Always a gentleman.

“Oh? But it’s not completely wrong either?” I point out his choice of words as he closes the door.

He takes a moment before he turns to me. “I mean that is a conversation we need to have but… um it’s not like we’ve been avoiding it. And well… we don’t… not really that much…”

I might as well save him.

“So, you guys have thought about and want to ask me about my kinks. And you guys have had kinky sex but not usually. Good to know.” I tell him as I wander off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Clark comes in after me and it’s quiet as we’re both brushing our teeth and then I get an idea.

I rinse my mouth out and turn to him asking, “How about I tell you one as a teaser of sorts?”

He pauses in his brushing and meets my eyes, so I continue. “I have a huge oral fixation so putting something in my mouth is bound to rile me up. Although I’d prefer a penis I’m not opposed to gags or toys.”

I leave him in the bathroom choking on his toothpaste most likely having forgotten he was even brushing his teeth in the first place and having gone to say something.

As I’m pulling on an old t-shirt, Clark emerges from the bathroom more put together and I guess it’s his turn to catch me off guard because he says slowly but clearly, “So… you’d be into cock warming? And some bondage?”

I blink owlishly at him. Ok maybe innocent farm boy isn’t so innocent. Which I guess shouldn’t be a surprise with how long Bruce and he have been together. But the adorable blush is gone, and I miss it.

“Yeah pretty much. Although now that I’m thinking about it tying me down anytime soon probably won’t be a good idea since you know…” Letting that sentence drop I move towards the bed and start climbing in. It’s been about four months, but torture is a bitch and I’m still dealing with the fact that it even happened at all.

“Noted.” Clark says catching the implication. He climbs in after me and turns off the light after we’re both settled. Automatically, we both reach out for each other and cuddle up together.

I love having a personal heated blanket.

“So, does this mean we’re discussing kinks tomorrow or…?” I can’t help but to ask.

“Technically it’d be later today, and don’t you have work?” Clark reminds me.

“Ugh. Yeah.” I reply. “But it’s not like you guys can’t come over later. We can talk. Have sex again.” I suggest.

I can feel the vibrations in Clark’s chest as he laughs at that. “Earlier wasn’t enough for you?” He asks.

“Nope.” I answer simply.

“High sex drive?”

“Probably. I’ve never really put much thought into it.” I reply.

“Hmm. I feel I should mention I technically don’t have a refractory period. It’s mostly because of the whole “under a yellow sun” thing.” Clark informs me. Well score 2 for Kryptonian biology. He’s always warm and apparently always ready for sex.

“What do you mean ‘technically’?” I ask curiously. Now that I think about it, I don’t really know much about the differences in biology between us. Well nothing except for the obvious stuff related to his powers. Clark just looks so human I’ve never really thought to ask.

“Well it’s there but really insignificant like a matter of seconds and obviously I don’t walk around with a boner.” Clark answers.

“Obviously.” I agree already smiling.

We both laugh at that.

“So, you want to have sex right now?” Clark asks which ok I wasn’t exactly expecting that, but I’m not opposed to it either. Granted it’s not very romantic but when you look like Clark setting the mood isn’t really an issue. At least not to me.

“Are you going to ask every time?” I throw back at him just to see what he’ll say.

“Probably. I like consent.” He responds smiling back at me. Interesting.

“Noted.” I say as I adjust myself so I can reach up and kiss him. It’s quick as I pull back and stare into his eyes. It’s dark but I can still make out his features in the moonlight streaming in from the balcony. “Just in case that wasn’t enough I would very much like to have sex with you right now.”

Seeing him smile that way at me does some things to me. We both lean back in and happily get lost in each other.

_________________________

I pause and so does Clark as the bedroom door opens almost silently and a freshly showered ready for bed Bruce walks into the room. I watch as he stops to scan the room taking note of the open balcony doors, the obviously ruined bed sheets crumpled into a pile on the floor, and Clark and I in the middle of placing fresh sheets on the bed. His gaze travels back to the bed sheets or what’s left of them on the floor and then he zeros in on Clark a smirk growing on his face.

“Ruining my sheets again Clark?” He asks as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

And okay I already figured this has happened before since Clark already knew what to do after we both showered and realized there was no way to salvage the bed sheets. Aww, Clark always looks so adorable when he blushes. Note to self I need to get a picture of him blushing so I can be reminded of that fact all the time.

“Technically it wasn’t all just me.” He answers and that seems to be enough to get us both back to working on the task at hand. I can feel my own cheeks heating up. He’s not wrong.

“Oh?” Bruce asks looking at me as he comes closer.

“Uh, in our defense it’s not like you can’t afford new sheets.” I reply.

The laughter that comes from him tells me he’s not bothered by the situation which I find is a relief. We haven’t really discussed much when it comes to the sex side of our relationship considering our first time together was literally yesterday so I wasn’t sure how Bruce would take being “left out” so to speak. I suppose that’s another conversation we all need to have.

“Anything I should know?” Bruce asks as he helps us replace the comforter (it survived probably because it got knocked away from the danger zone) on the bed.

“Ah, well, the way my intangibility works is if I stop in the middle of phasing through something that something tends to… break, in order to make the necessary physical space for my body. Luckily, I didn’t phase through the actual bed or we’d have a bigger problem than ruined sheets.” I explain as we all finish with the comforter and start placing pillows back on the bed. All but one of those ended up surviving as well.

“It was really surprising.” Clark comments. He’d stopped earlier to ask me about it much to my displeasure considering we were still very much in the middle of the best part. Though I suppose I might have done the same if it was me seeing flying pieces of bed sheets.

“It usually doesn’t happen…” I tell them. I try not to lose control ever. It’s too dangerous for me not to have control. Although I’m more careful with my transmutation more than anything. However, the combination of Clark not having a gag reflex and technically not needing to breathe was a whole new experience nothing could’ve prepared me for.

We all settle into bed together once it’s made. One look at Clark tells me we’re having the same thought. Usually Bruce likes to sleep on the outside but we both pull him into the middle. He goes without protest and we curl up on each side of him. Taking a few moments to all get comfortable it’s quiet until Bruce speaks up.

“Is there anything you can’t phase through?” Bruce asks curiously.

That’s… a good question.

“I actually don’t know. I mean everything I’ve tried to phase through has always worked so I’ve never really thought to test it.” I answer honestly.

“Hmm would you like to try testing it out?” He continues questioning.

“Yeah actually I would. It’d be good to know.” I respond. After all it’d suck to find out in the middle of a fight or mission.

“We can set something up.” Bruce suggests and I nod in agreement.

“Another time though. We all have places to be later today.” Clark chimes in.

He’s right we all have work. Only Bruce can really get away with being hours late to work. We all get comfortable and settle in to sleep until we have to separate again.


	2. The Answers We Seek

Sitting in a private meeting room aboard the Watchtower Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and I all take a moment to process everything we’ve uncovered so far. At first, while I was still recovering, the investigation surrounding the drug Red Spring and my whole capture was left to the four of them. But once I was cleared to start doing League work again, I quickly joined them.

During the raid to rescue me they captured as many of the people there that they could. However, the leader escaped with a few of his henchmen and later in captivity it was found that they all were equipped with suicide pills. Not everyone we captured was successful in using it but that left us with only a handful to question. Some were more cooperative than others but eventually we were able to get some answers.

First off, their “leader”, the guy who tortured me, isn’t actually the one in charge there’s someone above him controlling things. But we were able to identify him and for now we’ve labeled him as a sort of second in command. We say sort of because that’s apparently up for debate among the people that work for them. According to some of the henchmen we interrogated, the real boss has been silent for a while and he just decided for himself to take things into his own hands. Anyway, my previous tormentor is named Clyde Horak. Putting a name to the face still didn’t help jog my memory at all, and after some digging the only thing that comes up is an old internship I had in undergrad with Wayne Enterprises.

Say what you want about Bruce Wayne himself, but Wayne Enterprises is at the forefront of most fields today. There’s a reason they’re a billion-dollar company. No matter what, an internship with them in any field will no doubt open doors for you. So naturally it was a very competitive opportunity. Apparently, he along with a handful of others I also don’t or barely remember as well as myself were the finalists selected to compete for the position out of the thousands that applied. At the time they only had one internship spot open in their R&D department but have since widened it to three or four depending on the talent that year. But I digress, we were finalists for the same lucrative internship that could have drastically impacted our future. That’s how he knows me and how I’m supposed to know him.

Yes. It’s as crazy as it sounds. This guy holds a grudge against me for beating him out for an internship with W.E. back when were like twenty-one or something. Insane. But according to Bruce for some people something as small as that is all it takes. Especially when someone is already mentally unstable which according to what we found on the guy is very much the case with Clyde. He’s most likely spent a lot of his life irrationally blaming me for the failures he’s faced since not getting that internship. Now that we have a name and face it’s significantly easier to find out everything we need to know although I have to question whether some of the information was obtained legally. We’ve found out a lot about him in a relatively short amount of time after all.

Questionable legality aside, we now know why he has a personal vendetta against me, but more questions still remain as a whole. We can piece some things together like Clyde falling down a morally dubious path after graduating and getting involved in some illegal activities. This being probably how he got involved with the real leader of this whole operation. But we can’t be sure how he found out my hero ID. Could be anything from stalking (most likely in my opinion) to pure coincidence (I highly doubt it). However it happened, he did and whoever is controlling him must’ve wanted to use that information to get at the League. For what reason? We still can’t be sure but like I mentioned before I think it’s a distraction for something bigger. Send us on a wild goose chase across Europe and eventually put one of our members in peril to have us distracted. Granted it’s not like all of our members were wrapped up in this case to begin with but you have to admit it did serve as a distraction. Especially when you throw in the whole situation with Red Spring.

That drug has some seriously catastrophic potential if spread quickly and thoroughly enough. We’d no doubt have our hands full trying to subdue thousands potentially millions of civilians who have gained enhanced abilities. Not only that we’d have to ween those affected off the drug, cease all production of it, and somehow collect and destroy all of it. It would have been one huge headache all around. Thankfully, it was kept only to small cases across Europe. Something that in itself is suspicious, but we speculate that the drug must still not be complete.

While I was hospitalized the two abandoned factories, in Tallinn and Kamianske respectively, were reinvestigated. This time both locations were completely cleared from top to bottom leaving no stone unturned. With what was found, and our own testing done on the drug itself it was deemed the drug is still in its testing phases. There is supposed to be another aspect to it beyond the physical enhancements the user receives. What that is exactly we’re still guessing but those theories range anywhere from gaining an extra limb to mind control so it’s difficult to say.

Circling back for a minute we also have the maps that we found at the factory in Tallinn. There were others also found in the second location which puts more weight behind my theory. I still think they’re looking for something or at least their boss is. I mean why else would they have so many old maps. If they’re trying to find something that was lost in the past, then it makes sense to have older maps in order to compare modern day locations to the past and help find whatever it is they’re looking for. It doesn’t help that the maps are all over the place. While majority of them do center around Europe it seems it can’t be ruled out that whatever they’re looking for is somewhere else entirely.

Although I don’t think I’m wrong on this one we still have to keep in mind that the maps could either one be for something else entirely or two be another distraction just like the whole investigation that got us involved with Red Spring in the first place.

There’s a lot to consider and even more we don’t have answers for.

I decide to speak up breaking the silence, “I think our best bet would be finding the leader behind this whole thing. We need more answers and until we find them, I doubt we’re going to get any.”

“What about finding Clyde? That should be easier since we’ve already uncovered so much information. Plus, he’s no doubt looking for a way to come after you again.” Clark suggests instead. “I mean he may not have all the answers but it’d take much longer to find their leader than it would to find him and considering we still don’t know what exactly they’re after we could be working with an unknown time limit here.”

He makes a good point. However, I get the feeling Clyde is really just a pawn in all this. I feel like he won’t have the answers we think he does.

“I agree.” J’onn speaks up. “His emotional state may even make it easier to get information out of him if he’s provoked in the right way. He may tell us more than he intends and lead us to his boss faster.”

Also true but going to the source is always better in my opinion. Less opportunity for misunderstandings and false leads.

“I see your point, but I can’t help but see Clyde as just a pawn in this scenario. I feel like the original plan for all of this was something much longer and well thought out. But since their boss all but disappeared on them Clyde moved things along much quicker than they should have been. I mean when you think about it his appearance at my job under the guise of a fake corporation was really unnecessary. In fact, him using one of the designs we’d showed him only served to have us figuring out the whole thing was some sort of trap quicker even if I did still get captured in the end. Plus, the stalled work on Red Spring. Things should have moved along much faster with that considering how long we’ve known about it. I doubt the guy knows much if anything more than the other henchman. He’s probably pretending to in order to control all of them.” I explain my thoughts as best I can.

“Yes, but there still would remain the issue of finding this mysterious leader. We have very little at the moment to go on regarding them. How would you propose we’d go about finding them if not with information obtained from Clyde?” Diana asks.

She’s right. We really don’t know much beyond this person’s existence. The CCTV footage with the people who were bribed was most likely Clyde in disguise. So, it’s not like we can use that at all.

“I’ve done more with less.” Bruce chimes in. For some reason I don’t doubt it. He leans forward onto the table and with the simple movement he has everyone’s attention. He’s always been good at things like that. Using small changes in body language to grab attention or just blend even more into the background waiting and watching.

“We’d start by creating a timeline for this whole operation. From the moment this unknown person had the idea to start this plan to now. Re-interrogate those we’ve already spoken to about how they were hired and what they’ve been involved in since. Get names and places. Analyze it all and see if there are any patterns. Even if we can’t find an exact location for this person where they’ve been and what they’ve been doing can reveal a lot about them.”

Okay definitely see why they call him the World’s Greatest Detective I certainly wouldn’t have thought of that.

“That all sounds well and good but something like that will no doubt take lots of time. Like I said before we could be working on an unknown timeline here and as I see it, we’re still pretty far behind on this whole situation.” Clark points out.

“Which is why I suggest we split this up.” Bruce advises. “Exploring both avenues is important and we’ll no doubt only benefit from investigating both sides. The more intel we can gather the better. Plus, Clyde is someone we can’t simply leave to run around on his own. We’ve seen the results in doing so.”

I can feel all their eyes on me at that. I get why. There’s no doubt in my mind that Clyde would try something again. Especially since he has people working for him no matter how unwittingly that may be. Although it might seem selfish or weak, I’d still rather not be involved with him ever again if I could help it.

“Well then who’s going to take what?” Diana asks dispelling the tension that began to settle in the room.

“I suggest the three of you look into finding Clyde while Lucas and I investigate their real leader.” Bruce replies.

Good I definitely want to avoid running into that madman again at all costs. There’s no telling what other crazy torture plans he has in mind for me.

“Alright then that’s what we’ll do.” Clark agrees.

We set up a time to meet again and with everything agreed upon the meeting is adjourned so we can all begin our investigations. Hopefully, we’ll find the answers we need.

_________________________

“Lucas.”

“Hm?” I answer looking up from my book to see Bruce standing in the doorway of the library at the manor.

Okay why does he look nervous?

Seemingly coming to a decision about something I watch Bruce come take a seat next to me.

“Why didn’t you take the job offer?” He asks.

What job?

Oh. _Oh._ I can feel my eyes widening in surprise as well as realization. I really wasn’t expecting him to ask about this, but I guess I should have all things considered.

“This is about my old internship, right?” I ask just to make sure we’re both on the same page before I give an answer. He nods so I continue, “Because while I learned a lot from that internship, I didn’t exactly have a great time. No offense but some of the people at your company are huge assholes. I knew I wouldn’t be happy working for Wayne Enterprises, so I looked for opportunities elsewhere.”

I watch his expression darken at my words. No doubt he’s already thinking to fire people for some past transgression against me. He’s so adorable. Always trying to protect the people he cares for.

“Look Bruce, it was a long time ago and it’s not like I give it much thought these days. I know what you’re thinking and while I appreciate you wanting to seek revenge for me, I don’t need it. If I had accepted their job offer, I wouldn’t be where I am now. I probably wouldn’t even be who I am now. And frankly I’m happy with the way things turned out. Cirtra Tech has been great and the people I’ve met there, the friendships I’ve made have been even more amazing. So, really don’t sweat it. I don’t.”

Bruce sighs and leans closer to me on the sofa, so our shoulders touch but not completely resting his weight on me.

“You’re right.” And then he gives me that beautiful smile of his that always leaves me paying attention to nothing else. “I like who you are now too.”

I can feel my cheeks heating at his words. There’s no getting used to this is there?

Clearing my throat, I pointedly turn back to my book and pretend it has my complete focus. Bruce thankfully doesn’t say anything about that. Instead he leans over to get a look at what I’m reading. Which just means he’s even closer to me now. God his cologne smells nice. It’s probably something ridiculously expensive.

“What are you reading?” Bruce asks with an adorable quirk to his brow. Tearing my gaze away from his face (when did I start staring at him again?) I hold up the book in my hands so he can get a look at the cover.

“It’s this knock off Harry Potter series Jason wanted me to read so we can talk shit about it together.” I explain.

No doubt amused Bruce looks at me and asks, “So you’re suffering through reading something terrible just to talk bad about it with Jason when you’re done?”

“Yep.” I answer smiling widely. I was surprised when after an impromptu Justice League house sorting debate (which later turned into a Patronus debate) Jason came to me saying he wanted someone to shit talk with about this terrible Harry Potter knock off. But I’d have to be out of my mind to refuse the olive branch he’s given me. While I don’t think any of them _seriously_ hate me (yes, I’m including Damian in that statement) I’ve been taking any opportunity to get to know Bruce’s family better.

“Good luck with that.” Bruce responds.

“Than— _Mmphf_!!”

Fuck…

…

“I’ll leave you to it.” Bruce says as he gets up as if he didn’t just have his tongue down my throat. I know he knows he has my attention as he walks away. That smirk he throws over his shoulder as he leaves says it all.

How the hell am I supposed to focus on reading this hot garbage after that? He’s going to be the death of me. I knew it before we even started dating. It’s okay. I can at least count on Clark to make sure my funeral is nice.


	3. ???

The acrid metallic scent of blood runs thick in the air.

A lone figure stands deep in the bowels of an old ruin lost through time at an altar to a long-forgotten deity.

Blood drips from the hooded figure standing in the dark save for a single glowing light source in the center of the room. The bright white light slowly dwindles to nothing as the figure collapses to their knees from a painful coughing fit that only causes more blood to spew from their mouth. Collapsing further they stay there on their hands and knees in their own blood letting the coughing run its course.

Heavy breathing is the only sound that echoes in the room as they catch their breath.

“Close… so close.” They mutter weakly to themselves. “Soon.”

Slowly they rise from the ground using their sleeve futilely to rub the blood from their mouth only succeeding in smearing it. Uncaring of the mess still present they focus on the small altar before them once again.

The stone structure is engraved in symbols of a language long lost. What it all says no one alive knows. Be it a warning, instructions, a prayer the figure remains ignorant and simply places their hands palms down inside the swirling rings carved into the stone surrounding a single disc shaped artifact.

Within moments the glowing begins again centering around the artifact and casting shadows around the room.

The figure begins to perspire as they concentrate on the artifact. Sweat mixing with blood. So single-mindedly focused on the task in front of them they disregard the blood blurring their vision. The pain flaring through their body goes ignored. The smell of their own flesh burning begins to permeate through the room as symbols similar to those carved into the altar appear on their skin.

“Finally! Finally!” They shout in triumph as they resolutely keep their palms planted atop the altar. “Accept me! I am your master now!”

The light begins to grow blinding and soon encapsulates the entire room. Seconds later the light condenses to the now floating artifact. The figure now lays fallen on the ground. Their eyes slit open and they attempt to reach out for the glowing artifact. This seems to be enough for the object in question as it glides down to their prone form. As their eyes close too weak to keep them open the artifact continues on its way and begins to merge with the figure. More ancient symbols form along their body. The pain having made them go numb at this point no longer affects them.

The long-forgotten ritual completes as the new holder of the artifact falls unconscious.


	4. Interrogation

“It’s just not a good idea.” I repeat starting to become frustrated. Why are we even having this conversation? The both of them should already know my family is a taboo topic unless I bring them up myself. I hate them they hate me end of story.

“You keep saying that but that doesn’t explain why meeting your parents can’t happen.” Clark continues.

Seriously? How is he not getting this? Literally just take no for an answer! Normal people back off when I tell them they don’t approve of me so why does he insist on pushing? I realize I’m gritting my teeth and my grip on the knife in my hand hurts. Taking a deep breath, I take a moment to calm down. Setting the knife aside next to the cutting board in front of me I turn around to face Clark sitting at my counter. He looks ready to say something but whatever expression I’m giving him makes him pause and reconsider.

Probably sensing the conversation has finally reached a turning point (we’ve been at this for a while) Bruce comes in from the living room (He’s banned from my kitchen unless he’s making coffee.) and takes a seat at the counter next to Clark.

Better to just get this over with now I suppose.

“Look. My parents hate me—"

“You can’t mean that. They’re your parents.” Clark insists.

Good god I’d smack him if I thought it’d actually do anything to get my point across. How many times do I have to spell it out? Hasn’t he seen enough of the world by now to know that doesn’t mean the same thing to everyone?

“Yes, I do. They’ve both told me several times. Now, don’t interrupt me. I’m only going to say this once.” Waiting to make sure neither of them will say anything else I continue. “They hate me. That’s a fact I accepted a long time ago. I’ve had my powers pretty much since I was born so they realized when I was a baby that I’m a meta. Which means from then until I moved out for college at eighteen, they had plenty of time to make sure I know they don’t love me and never will. I know that’s probably hard for you both to imagine but it’s the truth. They told me every chance they got they hate me and regretted having me. They even signed me up a few times for those obviously scammer run clinical trials they used to have to “cure” metas or whatever. That’s how badly they wanted a “normal” son. They raised my sister to think she’s better than me simply because she’s not a meta. That’s the kind of people we’re talking about right now. So, meeting them just isn’t going to happen. No matter how nice and charming you two are that won’t change the fact that they wish I was never born. Okay? Can we drop this now?”

Great. Now we’re all tense and uncomfortable. There goes date night. This is why I didn’t want to talk about this. I got away. I shouldn’t have to remember all the… mistreatment.

“Lucas…”

I look at Clark just to see him on the verge of tears. I can’t look at him. So focusing on the ground I start, “I know I’m usually an open book and yeah when it comes to everything else I’m willing to share but this… my family. I hate talking about it. I hate remembering.”

Realistically, I knew I’d have to say something eventually but knowing and doing are two different things.

“Lucas I—”

The sound of Bruce’s League communicator going off interrupts whatever Clark is trying to say and we both look to Bruce as he answers. Face carefully blank. There’s no telling what his thoughts are right now. He’s stayed silent since the beginning of Clark and I’s back and forth.

“We’re on our way.” Is all Bruce says in response to whatever is said in his earpiece.

Wasting no time as usual all he tells us is, “They have him.”

Neither of us need an explanation of who he means. So, it’s in this tense and unresolved atmosphere that the three of us have to head to the Watchtower. Clark takes Bruce back to Gotham so he can suit up and I clean up my kitchen and get changed before I make my way there.

Diana greets us at the Zeta tubes. She pauses giving us all a questioning look. As if she knows something happened but leaves it in favor of leading us to the interrogation rooms.

I know we’re going to have to talk about what I told them but I’m kind of thankful for the interruption. That conversation wasn’t going anywhere good and considering how worked up I was letting myself get I’d probably end up doing or saying something I’d regret. I’d lost my appetite anyway.

“Where’d you find him?” Batman asks. Should I feel some kind of way considering he’s already all business? I guess it’s to be expected though.

“He was reusing an old hideout of theirs in Sweden. Martian Manhunter was investigating the location and found him and a few of his henchmen there.” Diana explains as we enter the one-way mirror room for Clyde’s interrogation room. “He requested back up just in case but the take down was simple. They were caught completely off guard. It seems Clyde has been scrambling ever since his plan failed.”

Makes sense. I’m even more convinced now that he doesn’t know much. If he even had a little bit of an idea of their real leader’s plans, he’d no doubt be causing us way more trouble right now.

“Has he said anything useful?” And that’s Clark this time all business. This shouldn’t bother me. This is important and it affects more than just me or even the League. We all need to be focused.

“He was quite fussy on the way here but clammed up when we brought him to this interrogation room. But I doubt he’ll stay that way. I’m sure Manhunter can get everything he knows out of him.” Diana answers.

Hm? Why is she looking at me?

“Something wrong?” I ask.

“Now isn’t the time for me to ask.” She answers. Ah, ok yeah, she definitely knows something is up. Don’t know how considering my face is covered and both Superman and Batman have way more practice than me with pretending everything is normal.

“Have you questioned any of the henchmen yet?” I ask to shift the focus back on the investigation. Personal stuff comes later.

“Yes, but not much. They’re just as uncooperative. It’s safe to assume that they are the handful of people actually loyal to Clyde after everything that’s happened. Though I doubt they’ll stay that way when he finally cracks.” She explains.

Well that’s true. Cut off the head and the body will fall. It should only be a matter of time before we know what they know.

“SHUT UP!” Clyde yells abruptly from the other side of the one-way mirror. He pulls against his restraints pointlessly.

That was quick. It shouldn’t be long now.

But really, I gotta say he looks nothing like he did before when he was torturing me. Before he had the whole sadistic dictator look going on; now he looks more like a crazy homeless person what with the rumpled clothes, wild hair, and bloodshot eyes. Not to mention the dark circles and hollowed cheeks he’s sporting now. I guess things really must have fallen apart for him when he escaped from the League. No surprise there. No doubt his subordinates wanted answers _real_ answers after their defeat. None of which he’d be able to give them since he’s really just a pawn like the rest of them.

Calm as ever Martian Manhunter continues with his line of questioning ignoring Clyde’s outburst. “What about the maps found in the Red Spring production facilities? You know nothing of those either?”

Clyde looks even more enraged if that’s possible. It looks like he’ll pop a blood vessel any second.

“It seems your leader really didn’t trust you with anything. And here I thought you were above the others what with all your posturing, but it seems you were just another pawn as well.” Manhunter goads.

“SHUT UP! You know nothing you alien freak!” Clyde shouts once again pulling his restraints.

Any second now.

“Just like you?” Manhunter continues provoking him.

“NO! We are nothing alike! If you’re asking me about that drug, then clearly you haven’t figured anything out yet. Red Spring is just a footnote in the grand scheme of things. A safety net when the end goal is complete. Not that you could understand such high-level planning.”

Got him.

“A footnote? Then what of the maps?”

“You’re dumber than I thought possible. It’s obvious. What else do people use maps for?”

The condescending look on his face is out of place when he clearly doesn’t have a clue what the maps were for. He’s terrible at bluffing. How the hell did he end up the one in control? Just what in the world happened to their real leader?

“I see. So, you do know a little.”

“A little!? I know exactly what’s going on. Why do you think the others listen?”

“Because you’ve lied to them. Tricked them into believing their leader confided in you when really you were told no more than anyone else.”

“Are you even listening you dumb alien!?

“Yes.”

That short and calm affirmative answer seems to set him off more than anything Martian Manhunter has said to him this entire interrogation. He looks murderous. It took less than I thought to get him here but now we’ll know what he knows.

“Then hear me when I say this! We will reset Earth into its rightful place. Lost to us by you and the rest of the so called ‘ _Justice League_ ’ and all of your incompetence! No doubt there will be nay sayers when we achieve our goal but by then we’ll have everything in place to lead the masses at our will. Red Spring will ensure it. Do you understand!? I’m talking about the ultimate conquest! You and your comrades will fall, and we shall lead Earth to its rightful place in the universe!”

Ah so it is mind control they were going for. Hmm… considering what he’s just said about “the ultimate conquest” and the physical enhancement capabilities of Red Spring coupled with the mind control they planned to add they’d have everything they’d need for some sort of superhuman army.

_But._

How exactly did they plan to take down the League? Definitely not with Red Spring from what he’s told us. They must have something else in mind…

“Those are some rather bold claims.” Manhunter replies.

“Claims!? Hah! You’re either stupid or arrogant if you can’t see your downfall is inevitable!”

“And how is that? Last I checked you’re still in our custody and if you’re as important as you say you are, they’ll need you in order to move forward. Plus, your own people have told us your leader is absent.”

Wow he’s good. Ah and there Clyde goes again fighting with his restraints.

“Shut up!”

Well, looks like that’s all the important information we’ll get out of him. For now, at least. All he’s really knowledgeable on is Red Spring so we’ll probably be able to get enough info out of him to put an end to that side of things. Later we’ll probably get more concrete answers about his recruitment and any locations we don’t already know of for their operation when he’s less… fanatical. It’ll help with Bruce and I’s investigation, but they don’t really need me for that. In fact, we’d probably get even less answers if Clyde saw me. He’d no doubt lapse into some monologue about his hatred for me and how I ruined his life or something. I guess I’ll head back.

“Call me if anything comes up.” I throw over my shoulder as I take my exit. Pointedly ignoring the weight of three gazes on my back.

Me running away from having a painful conversation. No surprise there.

I’m barely rounding the corner at the end of the hallway before I stop myself. I really shouldn’t be running away like this. I keep saying I want things to work between us and right now is one of those times where I need to face them and talk. Doesn’t matter how difficult it is. Nodding to myself I turn right back around.

I start talking the second I reopen the door. “Actually, I need to talk to Batman and Superman in private. Please.”

Well there’s no going back now. Diana just nods and they both follow me silently into an unused small meeting room. Immediately after the doors hiss close behind us, I remove my hood and mask to speak with them face to face. Bruce follows my lead and pulls back his cowl.

Not knowing where to start I just go with the first thing that comes to mind. “Okay so we left off at a pretty shitty place earlier.” Great job stating the obvious there Lucas. Hopefully, they don’t mind that I’m choosing to do this now instead of later. “I know we should be focused on getting all the information we can from Clyde right now, but I didn’t want to let this sit and fester. Especially not when we’re supposed to be trying to communicate better.”

I find myself wringing my hands and avoiding their faces.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed like I did.” Clark rushes to apologize.

“It’s okay. I should’ve just explained from the start.”

“No, it’s not okay. Lucas it’s been obvious from the beginning even before we started dating that your family is a sore spot for you. It was wrong of me to push like I did even if I wanted to know. Especially after you’d already said you didn’t want to talk about it. I should have listened to you and waited until you were ready to tell us on your own. And even if you were never ready, I should have been accepting and understanding that it’s your choice. I was being selfish. Please forgive me.” Clark begs as he steps closer to me and takes my hands in his.

“I forgive you Clark.” I tell him as I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile. Of course, I forgive him. Just as he wants to know all there is to know about me, I want to know all there is to know about him.

Bruce comes closer as well. “Do you want to talk about it now?” He offers.

Reflexively I tense back up and I feel Clark’s grip tighten on my hands.

“Not… really. If that’s okay?” I question quietly.

“Of course.” Clark answers. He brings my hands up and lightly kisses my gloved fingers.

“Whatever you want.” Bruce agrees.

_________________________

For the past week we’ve been putting together the pieces Clyde and his henchmen have given us about their whole operation. It was surprisingly simple to put together a separate task force to focus on dismantling their Red Spring operation now that we know more. We may have cleared out the two production facilities we raided before, but we have to be sure to collect whatever else there is left of the drug and find anyone that knows how to make it. This whole thing seems to be spread pretty wide across Europe. If we don’t properly take care of this now it could easily come back to bite us in the ass when we least expect it.

The five of us have instead been focusing on their leader. We have Clyde but that still hasn’t given us any idea what happened to make them disappear the way they have.

Sighing I throw the papers in my hand down onto the table in front of me and lean back into my chair throwing my hands up in frustration. “This doesn’t make any sense. It’s like they just disappeared off the face of the earth.”

Superman sighs as well off to my right. “I agree. Even with the timeline we’ve managed to make for this whole thing it doesn’t make any sense.”

“They must’ve found what they were looking for.” Batman starts as he continues typing up all of our reports and putting everything together. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. If they were so adamant about finding whatever it is they’re looking for it’s reasonable to assume that they would be willing to do anything to obtain it. So, let’s say they found it but there’s some obstacle in the way of them getting it. Considering the dramatic propaganda Clyde likes to spew their leader must have a one-track mind. If they really believe whatever it is will help them defeat the League, then they’ll put all of their focus towards that even at the detriment of their operation.” He stops typing there and turns around to face us. “At this point there isn’t much that can be done until their leader resurfaces.”

Great. Definitely not what I wanted to hear. Who knows what their leader could be doing while we wait?

“If we only knew what exactly it was they were looking for surely we could find them.” Wonder Woman says.

“True. But their leader must really trust no one. Not a single one of our captives have even the slightest clue of what their leader was looking for. Only that it is something strong enough to take down the League with. That could be anything.” Martian Manhunter declares.

“Wait. Could it really be _anything_?” I ask and all their attention shifts back to me.

“What do you mean?” Wonder Woman questions.

“Well I mean the maps suggest it’s something with a history. Something really old if it was worth looking at maps with kingdoms and empires marked off on it.” I begin to clarify.

“That’s true.” Superman agrees.

“And then think about it. What do we really tend to struggle with fighting overall as a whole other than aliens from other planets?”

“Magic.” Batman is quick to answer. He’s likely already worked out where I’m going with this.

“Exactly. How many times do we come across some ancient artifact with way too much power for humans to wield?”

“Too many times.” Superman answers giving voice to all our thoughts on that one.

“Depending upon what it is they could have run into an unexpected seal or barrier of some kind keeping them from whatever they’re trying to obtain. The most powerful of artifacts are always locked away.” Diana suggests.

“That would explain why they’re absent. They could be stuck figuring out whatever seal there might be or how to meet whatever conditions there are to use the object. It’s worthless if they can’t wield it after all.” Manhunter points out.

“That still leaves us with an unknown number of things they could be looking for.” Batman says.

“Well maybe not. A lot of those maps were focused on Europe. Maybe we can ask Zatara and Doctor Fate about what—”

The flashing red lights and blaring sound of our emergency alarm interrupt our meeting. It means there’s an immediate threat we need to deal with. With our luck we just talked up the powerful ancient magical artifact that can take down the League.


End file.
